There You'll Be
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Kau selamanya di hatiku.


**There You'll Be**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan pasir-pasir Hueco Mundo, melayang dan berputar di sekitar bangunan putih Las Noches, markas Aizen dan pasukannya, para Espada dan Arancar.

Di salah satu lorong dalam bangunan itu, suara langkah kaki terdengar bergema, menghapus jejak keheningan yang sebelumnya menetap disana. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika Ulquiorra berhenti di depan pintu putih yang terlihat menyatu dengan dinding.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah sofa dan seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya, menatap bulan sabit di langit kelam abadi Hueco Mundo.

"Onna," panggil Ulquiorra pada gadis yang membelakanginya.

Gadis itu berbalik, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat mendekati orange berayun ketika dia berbalik, matanya yang berwarna abu-abu memandang Ulquiorra yang berkulit pucat, berambut hitam, dan bermata hijau gelap.

"Ya, Ulquiorra?" tanya Inoue.

Ulquiorra menjawab, "Aku hanya melihat keadaanmu seperti perintah Aizen-sama."

"Oh, seharusnya aku tahu. Aku sudah lama disini, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau kemari hanya ingin mengecek keadaanku, seharusnya aku tak bertanya," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Onna?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Inoue, dan kembali membelakangi Ulquiorra, kembali menatap bulan.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara untuk sementara. Dan ketika Ulquiorra hendak keluar, pertanyaan Inoue memaksanya tetap tinggal.

"Kau takut mati, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah, membisu sementara. "Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra jujur.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut?"

Lagi-lagi niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu terhalang. "Untuk apa takut mati jika diriku ini bukan milikku sendiri?" tanya balik Ulquiorra.

Inoue berbalik, menatap punggung Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tak berpendapat begitu."

Ulquiorra ikut berbalik, memandang abu-abu milik Inoue dengan mata hijaunya. "Kenapa kau berpendapat lain?"

"Karena hatimu adalah milikmu sendiri, bukan milik Aizen-sama," jawab Inoue.

Ulquiorra terdiam seolah terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Inoue dan dipegangnya dagu gadis itu, mendongakkan wajah gadis itu walaupun tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh terpaut. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin. "Apakah kau takut mati?"

Inoue memandang lekat-lekat mata Ulquiorra. "Ya,... dan tidak," jawabnya.

"Kau terdengar ragu, Onna."

"Aku memang ragu," katanya jujur. "Aku tidak takut mati karena aku akan hidup dalam hati teman-temanku, Kuchiki-san yang mengajarkannya padaku," kata Inoue. "dan aku takut mati karena mati adalah sesuatu yang asing, dan kedengaran menyeramkan," lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra tak berkomentar, dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya pada dagu Inoue. "Hanya itu?"

"Hmm?"

Giliran Ulquiorra yang memandang bulan sekarang. "Tak tahukah kau bahwa sesungguhnya ketika kau datang kemari kau sudah mati, kau sudah menyerahkan jiwamu pada kami, kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu."

"Benar sih," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum sedih. "dan itu adalah keputusan yang kuambil sendiri, tak seharusnya aku takut akan kematian."

Ulquiorra langsung memandangnya, membuat Inoue takut.

"A-ada apa Ulquiorra?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau terlalu banyak menyita waktuku untuk hal-hal tak berguna," katanya.

Inoue tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kenal dengan Ulquiorra," jawab Inoue.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu –kalau kau beruntung- untuk mengenalku," komentar Ulquiorra. "Kuharap."

"Kuharap juga begitu," ujar Inoue.

Kemudian Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Padahal sesungguhnya kau hanyalah alat yang dimanfaatkan Aizen-sama," kata Ulquiorra lirih ketika berjalan menjauhi tempat Inoue. "Tak akan pernah ada waktu untuk mengenal seseorang yang bahkan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri."

~ There ~

Inoue berdiri di atas pasir Hueco Mundo. Matanya memandang nanar pada dua orang yang bertarung di hadapannya, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Tidak, jangan, kumohon!" ucap Inoue terisak.

Dan dia kemudian menahan nafas ketika sebuah tombak Ulquiorra mengenai bahu Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra, JANGAN!" kata Inoue berteriak sambil mencoba mendatangi tempat pertarungan. Namun, Ishida menahan tangan gadis itu agar tak ikut campur.

"Tapi, tapi-," Inoue memprotes sambil menunjuk pertarungan.

Ishida menggeleng. "Biarkan mereka selesaikan sendiri, kau tak perlu ikut campur," saran Ishida.

Dan Inoue menurut. Hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang pertarungan.

Jujur saja, hatinya bimbang hendak mendukung siapa.

Dia ingin mendukung Ichigo, pria yang selama ini dicintainya.

Dia ingin mendukung Ulquiorra, orang yang selama ini menemani kesendiriannya di Hueco Mundo.

"TIDAK!" Inoue berseru ketika pedang Ichigo melukai tubuh Ulquiorra.

Lagi-lagi, Ishida yang menahannya agar tak segera berlari ke medan pertempuran dan mengobati luka Ulquiorra.

"Hiks, kumohon, hentikan," kata Inoue putus asa.

"Tak ada yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti kecuali kematian salah seorang diantara mereka," jelas Ishida.

Inoue jelas tak ingin keduanya mati. Tapi, jelas Ulquiorra bisa dipastikan sebagai pihak yang kalah.

"Ulquiorra," kata Inoue memanggil nama Ulquiorra seolah dalam nama Ulquiorra berisi harapan dan permohonan Inoue, harapan dan permohonan agar cuatro Espada itu tidak mati.

Dan ketika Ichigo –yang dalam bentuk Hollow- berhenti menyerang, Inoue mendengar Ulquiorra berkata, "Onna, jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau harusnya mendukung temanmu itu," Ulquiorra menunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya, nafas Quatro espada itu sudah satu-satu. "Karena, aku tak takut mati, kau ingat?" lanjut Ulquiorra sambil menatap Inoue dengan tatapan yang sedingin biasanya, tapi Inoue dapat emliaht rasa sakit dalam pandangan itu.

Inoue memberontak dari cengkraman Ishida dan berlari mendekati Ulquiorra, mencoba menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa dari diri espada yang kini mulai jatuh berlutut di atas pasir. Ketika Inoue sudah mendekati temapt Ulquiorra, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, berusaha secepatnya memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya.

Ichigo, yang topeng Hollow-nya sudah retak dan pecah, hanya bisa memandang sedih ketika Ulquiorra menjadi debu saat tangannya dan tangan Inoue hanya tinggal berjarak satu meter, menyisakan satu kata, "Onna."

"TIDAAAKK,..." teriakan Inoue seolah bergema ke seluruh dimensi padang pasir itu, padahal sesungguhnya tidak.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Inoue terus mengucapkan satu kata itu sambil menggenggam pasir, pasir yang dia harap adalah Ulquiorra.

"Hiks,... Ulquiorra," isaknya memilukan hati. "Ulquiorra."

_Onna,_

"Ulquiorra," Inoue membisikkan nama Ulquiorra lirih, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

_Aku menitipkan hatiku-_

"Ulquiorra." Genggaman Inoue terhadap pasir semakin kuat, seolah hanya itu pegangannya sekarang.

_Padamu._

"ULQUIORRAAAA!" jeritnya sambil menengadah ke langit kelam abadi Hueco Mundo dengan wajah berurai airmata.

_Hanya padamu, Inoue Orihime_.

~ There ~

Perang dengan Aizen telah berlalu, pihak Shinigami memenangkan perang, dan kini yang tersisa adalah kesedihan yang diakibatkan perang seperti orang-orang yang hanya bisa meratapi kematian orang-orang yang lain, tak terkecuali Inoue.

Hari ini hari yang cerah di Karakura, Inoue duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Di pangkuan Inoue terlipat rapi pakaiannya selama di Hueco Mundo. Niat awalnya adalah membakar pakaian itu, tapi dia tak sanggup. Pakaian itu, Ulquiorra yang memberikannya.

"Inoue," panggilan lembut Rukia membuat Inoue tersentak dari lamunan. Dia menoleh, memandang seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia melihat baju di pangkuan Inoue. "Kau bimbang ya?"

Inoue mengangguk.

"Jangan bimbang, bakar saja," saran Rukia. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Inoue.

Inoue bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat duduk yang lebih luas untuk Rukia. "Tidak bisa. Entah kenapa, ini berat sekali untuk dilakukan."

Rukia tersenyum. "Untuk apa pakaian itu jika kau memiliki hati Ulquiorra?"

Inoue menatap kaget pada Rukia.

"Ichigo yang menceritakannya padaku," Rukia menjelaskan.

Inoue diam, tak menjawab, dan Rukia membiarkan keheningan itu berlangsung. Rukia ingin Inoue yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku tahu aku memiliki hati Ulquiorra. Hanya saja-," Inoue menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "hanya saja aku menginginkan bukti nyata tentang Ulquiorra."

"Ingatanmu tentang Ulquiorra kan nyata," kata Rukia.

Dan lagi-lagi hening.

"Sudah ya, aku ada janji dengan Ichigo," kata Rukia pamit.

Inoue hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Tak sampai satu menit, Rukia sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Dan Inoue pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Inoue menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian menggeledah laci mencari korek api. Setelah ketemu, dia membawa benda itu ke perapian.

"Kuchiki-san benar, aku memiliki Ulquiorra di hatiku."

Inoue menyalakan api dan meletakkan bajunya di perapian kemudian membakar baju berwarna putih tulang itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Dimana pun aku berada, di sana juga ada Ulquiorra karena Ulquiorra selamanya ada dalam hati ini."

OWARI

Ya, saya ngga akan banyak komentar. Hanya meminta REVIEW yang membangun.

Keep or Delete?


End file.
